Match Made in Heaven?
by TheChameleonForever
Summary: Everyone says that Cammie and Zach are perfect for each other. Are they really? Another Gallagher/Blackthorne exchange. Will everything run smoothly or will relationships end? Better than it sounds (I hope)! Takes place after GG6. Probably spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

Match Made in Heaven?

CAMMIE POV:

You have probably heard of me before, Cammie Morgan, the Chameleon. Cracked the NSA code at age 4, tailed my dad at age 8 to find out what he was getting me for Christmas, tailed Mr. Smith successfully, dated a civilian named Josh, sorta-dating Zachary Goode, and, well, a trouble maker. I don't go looking for trouble; it just sorta has a way of finding me. Anyway, right now I'm on the way to dinner with Macey, Lizzy, and Bex. We just got back from Christmas break, and it's wonderful to be back with my friends. Unfortunately, Zach is back at Blackthorne, but I guess I won't have to spend as much time on my hair! (Which is back to its usual dishwater blonde shoulder length style) I'm still getting a few worried glances, but I'm not surprised since I was crazy just a few weeks ago.

"I'll race you all to dinner!" Bex cried taking off down the grand staircase. Macey shot off behind her, Liz tripped on the top step and began to tumble down the steps, and I slid down the banister.

"Hey, no fair!" Macey cried when I passed her and Bex. I jumped off and landed first, closely followed by Macey and Bex tied for second, who were followed by a stumbling Lizzy.

"Ladies, composure! Racing like that, oh goodness, and Cameron, don't even get me started about how inappropriate it is for young women to slide down banisters!" Madame Dabney scolded. I could see Joe Solomon, who was back to his normal self, barely keeping a blank expression on his face, as he walked by.

"Please excuse us, Madame Dabney," Liz apologized. Bex rolled her eyes and Macey snorted. I giggled.

"Macey, Rebecca, and Cameron!" Madame Dabney cried. Bex, Macey and I apologized quickly before hurrying into the dining hall. Madame Dabney just sighed. We had just sat down when Tina Walters leaned across the table, her bright eyes sparkling, as she asked me, "So, Cammie, I heard that over break you and Macey came across Dr. Steve so you guys tied him up, tested Macey's mom's new cosmetics on him, and put him on a train to Zimbabwe where Macey's dad had some agents and you guys told the agents to-" I cut Tina off giggling.

"Tina! Of course not!" I replied. Tina looked disappointed. "But I wish we had. I have a feeling we would have done much worse to him, though," I said with a devilish grin. Bex, Liz, Macey, Eva, Anna, Kim, Courtney, and Tina all laughed. We all quieted when my mom and the rest of the teachers entered. My mom stepped up for her speech.

"I can't tell you all how happy I am to see you all returned," Her eyes fell onto our table, "_safe. _This semester will hopefully be another great one, and to our seniors, their best. _Bon apatite_." My mom said with a smile. Then we all started eating.

"Thank you! I am bloody starving!" Bex yelled, making the underclassmen stare. Macey rolled her eyes as she flipped through a _Seventeen_ while she ate. Liz was already flipping through her note cards. I smiled. It was good to be home. We were just about to be dismissed; we were going to Tina Walters' movie marathon, when Joe Solomon stepped up to the microphone.

"Seniors, pack everything you will need for the next semester. Meet me outside tomorrow at seven. You are going to Blackthorne." Then he dismissed us.

"Oh my god! I'm going to see Grant!" Bex yelled with a fist pump, once we were back in our room.

"And I can see _Jonas!" _Lizzy squealed.

"And Nick will be there," Macey added. She had met Nick over break and found out he went to Blackthorne. They all turned to me.

"Maybe Zach and I will become an item," I said with a hopeful smile. We all giggled and began packing. Macey packed clothes and make-up, Bex packed hair appliances, Lizzy packed school supplies and technology, and I packed spy stuff. You know, bugs, weapons, the usual. We finally finished around midnight. I quickly fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

I felt someone jump on me. I decided to ignore it. According to my internal clock it was 6:01 and 29 seconds. Nuh uh. To early for Cammie.

"Cammie! Cammie! Cam! Cam! Caaaaaammmmmiieeeee! Caaaaaaaaam! CAMERON MORGAN GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED! THIS IS BEX BAXTER AND IF YOU DON"T GET UP RIGHT NOW-" I cut Bex off by rolling over and sending us both crashing onto the floor. I hopped up and headed into he shower. 7 minutes and 4 seconds later I came out of the bathroom and took the outfit Macey was holding out. It was dark wash jeggings from Abercrombie, a white off the shoulder sweater with a hot pink tank top, a beige jacket with buttons down the front and a tie, and brown buckle ankle boots. I put the outfit on without protest. Macey did my make-up and Bex did my hair while Liz gave me a French manicure. When they were done, I looked hot. Yes, me the chameleon, looked hot. Apparently it was possible, you only needed the best roommates ever. I wore a bit of blush, lip-gloss, black eyeliner, mascara, and some grey sparkly eye shadow. My hair was in a pretty messy bun. Macey wore a black mini skirt, a hot pink top, and a black leather jacket with black stilettos. She wore her hair down and smoky eye shadow, black eyeliner, and mascara with pink lipstick. She looked like a super model, as always. Liz wore pink jeggings from Abercrombie and a grey sweater with silver flats. Her hair was down in spiral-y curls with a silver headband. She has lip-gloss, mascara, blush, and grey eye shadow on. Bex wore a maroon and black stripe crop top from Abercrombie, dark wash jeggings, and black boots. She had smoky eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and deep red lipstick on. Her hair is in a high ponytail. We smiled at each other in the mirror, then strut down the stairs. Mr. Solomon's jaw dropped. We all grinned. The boys won't know what hit them. When we got to Blackthorne, which is in Maine, we waited outside for the boys to be at dinner. Suddenly, Bex and I heard voices. We looked at each other and slipped away from the crowd of girls.

"So do you think the rumors are true? That Gallagher is coming?" that was Grant.

"I dunno, man. Ethan says a lot of stuff. I bet you wanna see your British Bombshell," this was Zach. He grinned and nudged Grant.

"And you wanna see Cam!" Grant said smirking back.

"Cammie?" Zach asked sounding confused. "Cammie _Morgan_?"

"Duh," Grant said. "You like her."

"Psh. Come on, Grant. You know how it is. She is no different from Jenny, Emily, Tiffany, Lily, Allie, Shannon, Eleanor, Maggie, Madison, Nicolette, Amanda, or Annie. They are all just toys," Zach said smirking.

"She's a spy," Grant said. Zach rolled his eyes.

"You know, she deserves a lot better than you. You are such a bastard to girls. They are not toys," Grant said darkly. Then he and Zach were out of hearing sight. I backed away from the wall. I can't believe what I just heard. My fists were clenched, and my lip started to wobble. Bex silently wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay to cry, you know," she whispered.

"Not yet," I replied quietly. "I'll ruin my make-up." Bex smiled sadly and we both walked back to the crowd of girls.

"Where were you guys?" Macey whisper-hissed. Bex pursed her lips.

"Zach dies," she replied. And then Bex and I repeated the conversation, verbatim.

"Aw, Cam," Liz started softly. But then the doors to the grand hall opened, and ready or not, we were going to make our entrance.

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I were the last four to enter the room. There were especially loud wolf whistles and catcalls. I could feel Zach smirking at me, but I didn't even look at him. Bex waved to Grant, Lizzy smiled at Jonas, and Macey winked at Nick, but me? I just kept staring straight ahead. Dr. Steve suggested we introduce ourselves. Anna, Tina, Eva, Kim, and Courtney went, so Macey went next.

"Macey McHenry. Senator's daughter. Codename Peacock. On the Cove-ops track," she said shortly. Nick wolf whistled and Macey winked at him again. Next Bex went.

"Bex Baxter, codename Duchess, Cove-ops track. Call me Rebecca and your never having children," she said coolly.

"Yeah, Bex!" Grant yelled. Bex blew him a kiss.

"I'm Liz, codename Bookworm, and on the R&D track," Liz said nervously. Then she flashed Jonas a smile. Then I strut up to the mic. There were tons of loud wolf whistles, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Cammie Morgan, codename Chameleon. Yes, you dumbasses, _the_ Chameleon and yes I am a girl," I said rolling my eyes at the whispering at their discovery, "But I thought you all noticed that." The girls "ooooooohed" at my diss. "Anyway, I'm on the Cove-ops track. Stay on my good side and you probably won't die." I cut my eyes at to Zach. "Unless you go by the name Zachary Goode." Then I walked off the stage.

"That was sexy," Macey whispered to me. I grinned back. Then we were dismissed back to our rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

ZACH POV:

Cammie looked so hot. Like she normally looks really good but today…just wow. Except she totally ignored me.

"Wow, mate. Is that her?" Nick asked me.

"Yup," I replied smugly.

"She doesn't look to happy with you," Jonas observed.

"I can fix that," I replied. Then our girls began introducing themselves.

"Macey McHenry. Senator's daughter. Codename Peacock. On the Cove-ops track," she said shortly. Nick wolf whistled and Macey winked at him again. Next Bex went.

"Bex Baxter, codename Duchess, Cove-ops track. Call me Rebecca and your never having children," she said coolly.

"Yeah, Bex!" Grant yelled. Bex blew him a kiss.

"I'm Liz, codename Bookworm, and on the R&D track," Liz said nervously. Then she flashed Jonas a smile. Then Cammie strut up to the mic. There were tons of loud wolf whistles, but she just rolled my eyes.

"Cammie Morgan, codename Chameleon. Yes, you dumbasses, _the_ Chameleon and yes I am a girl," she said rolling my eyes at the whispering at their discovery, "But I thought you all noticed that." The girls "ooooooohed" at her diss. "Anyway, I'm on the Cove-ops track. Stay on my good side and you probably won't die." She cut her eyes at to me. "Unless you go by the name Zachary Goode." Then she walked off the stage.

"You sure you can fix that?" Grant asked skeptically. I sighed and glared at him. We went back to our dorm.

"What did you do anyway?" Jonas asked while typing away on his computer.

"I dunno," I replied.

"We could bug 'em," Nick said bouncing a ball off the ceiling. Jonas' eyes widened.

"Do you have a death wish? We are talking _the_ Cammie Morgan, top spy under 20, Bex Baxter who could pound anyone to bits, evil McHenry-"

"Hey," Nick warned. "Not evil." Jonas rolled his eyes and carried on. "And Liz Sutton, genius. She is smarter than me! They would find our bugs in 2.921 seconds and kill us all," Jonas said shuddering.

"Bad idea," Grant agreed.

"So charm her," Nick said. "You are a ladies man, correct?" I smirked.

"Oh yes."

CAMMIE POV:

"I could kill him," Bex offered.

"No way, not yet," Macey countered. "Cam makes it clear she isn't interested in him because she found out about his scam. Then we show him what he's missing," she said grinning. "You saw his reaction today."

"Are we talking on his face, or in his pants?" Bex asked snickering. I laughed.

"Guys, I don't know. I'm the Chameleon for a reason. I don't do 'hot' or 'sexy' for a reason." I said biting my lip.  
"You didn't seem to have a problem with that today," Bex replied while beginning to do her nightly yoga routine.

"And besides, we are talking spy boys. Being the Chameleon is enough to get them interested," Macey said while removing her make-up.

"The odds of the not working are 2.99321," Liz agreed. I sighed.

"I guess I'll try then." Macey grinned.

"Great," she said. "I'll start altering your wardrobe right now." I shot up out of my bed but Bex put an arm out stopping me. I groaned. What had I gotten myself into…

The next morning I was woken up extremely early. Like 5:30 am. I was pushed into the shower, than forced into my altered uniform. Lets just say the length of the skirts now (Macey had "fixed" everyone's) would be a tad bit distracting. The top few buttons of my white blouse were undone and I wore navy blue Toms that matched my blue plaid skirt. (A.N. I know the uniforms were already blue but I like them that color so yeah) My long blonde hair was left out and straightened, and my make-up was pretty natural. Liz, Macey, and Bex had similar make-up to me. Bex had her pin straight hair in a high ponytail, Macey's was like mine, and Liz's was curled and down. I walked into the dining hall, and like yesterday, I felt eyes on me. _Too many_ eyes on me. I forced down a blush and followed Bex and Macey while giving Liz a tug on the arm to follow us. I sat down at an empty table with the girls, like usual, when about 40 guys came rushing over, trying to cram at our table. I glanced up from my waffles annoyed.

"Do you need something?" Macey asked faux sweetly. The guys blinked or shook their heads. Some left, but most remained. I sighed. This was going to be a looooooooooong day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone thanks to everyone who reviewed or followed my story! I'm sorry I haven't been updating that often but my brother hogs the laptop we share and my schoolwork ha been piling up. Enjoy!**

Cammie POV

All day, boys were throwing themselves at my feet. For someone like Liz and me, this was a totally new concept. Bex and Macey were totally born into it, though. I totally avoided Zach. A few times I saw him coming but disappeared into the crowd. I wasn't ready to talk to him. My stupid guide was some senior named Colin. He was hot, but I wasn't exactly looking for a date. I tried to tell Dr. Steve I didn't need a guide, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. Apparently this was an excellent time for me to get to know some other boys. Fortunately, in all my classes I have Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Nick, or a few of them. Unfortunately, Zach is in a lot of those classes. That afternoon I tried to sneak out of P&E, my last class. I was quickly walking through an empty hallway, finally escaping Colin, when I felt arms wrap around me. I admit that I, Cameron Ann Morgan, jumped, despite all my spy training. I quickly realized whom these arms belonged to.

"Tense, are we Gallagher Girl?" Zach asked running his hands up my arms I could feel his warm breath on my neck. I wanted to melt into him, and silently cursed him for being so intoxicating. I threw his arms off of me.

"Zach," I replied curtly. I began to walk faster, but I knew it was useless. Zach was persistent, if nothing else positive. He grabbed my wrists behind me and pinned me to the wall. His grip was gentle, but strong.

"Cammie," he said softly using my name. "What's wrong?" His emerald eyes bore into my blue ones, searching for the answer.

"I heard you," I finally whispered. I worried if I talked any louder my voice would crack. "I heard you with Grant the other day right before Gallagher showed up." Zach's eyes widened.

"No Zach, its ok. If you don't want to have an actual relationship with anyone, that's fine. Those other girls you played? I feel really sorry for them because they probably never saw it coming. I should have known. And in case you didn't already guess, Honey? It's over," I snapped quietly. I broke out of his grip and walked as fast as I could out of that hallway, out of that end of the school. I began to run once I was out of sight and didn't stop until I came to our room. I flung the door open, stepped inside, than slammed it closed before leaning back against the wall and sliding to floor. I buried my face in my arms and cried. An hour later Macey, Bex, and Liz found e in that same position.

"Aw Cam, what's wrong?" Liz asked.

"She broke it off with Zach," Macey answered for me.

"Oh no," Bex whispered. I nodded. I felt three pairs of arms wrap around me. They whispered soothing words, but at some point I must have fallen asleep. The next morning I woke up to hushed voices.

"She feels hot…"

"Shut up, she's waking up!"

"Geez, feisty!"

I groaned and rolled over in my bed.

"Hey Cam how do you feel?" Liz asked.

"Like I'm going to puke," I replied honestly.

"Should we get Mrs. Morgan?" Bex asked worriedly. I shivered and nodded. I heard the door open and shut quietly.

"You are going to be late to breakfast," I whispered.

"That's ok, Cam, Macey is getting your mom she'll be here soon ok?" Liz said while stroking my hair. I nodded, and then fell back asleep.

Zach P.O.V.

I was starting to get worried. Sure, our break up and been pretty hard last night, but it was breakfast and Cam and her roommates still weren't here. Cam never misses breakfast.

"Bro, where is she?" Grant asked worriedly. Jonas, Grant, and even Nick looked worried. Cam was like a sister to all of them.

"I don't know," I snapped back.

"Dude, it's your fault she broke it off. I told you she was a spy," Grant said defensively. Just then Liz, Bex, and Macey walked in and sat down at the table. They totally ignored me.

"Cammie is sick who's gonna give me an actual challenge in P&E?" Bex whined.

"Cammie's sick?" I asked. Total ignorance.

"And who's gonna understand what I'm talking about in Advanced Encryption?" Liz asked.

"Cammie's sick?" I asked again.

"And who will pass notes with me in C&A?" Macey complained.

"You guys pass notes?" Nick asked. Macey nodded.

"CAMMIE'S SICK?" I yelled. Absolute silence.

"Oh, so now your worried?" Bex asked deadly quietly. "Do you know how hurt she was when she heard you and Grant talking? When Grant was defending her and you just kept shooting her down? Last night we came to find her in tears. She thought that she finally had you, that after everything you loved her. WE thought that. What are you playing at?" I couldn't answer. She brought her fist up to punch me, but stopped at the last second. She dropped her fist and fled from the dining hall with Macey and Liz behind her.

"What are you playing at?" Jonas asked bitterly.

"I don't know," I replied still in a daze.

"You can be such an ass," Grant said.

"Yeah" I replied. "But this I have seriously got to fix."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing! I'm open to any ideas, so if you want to see something happen in this story PM me and I will give you credit! By the way the funniest thing happened. In math class my assigned seat is right in front of my teacher. Legit. So he was like who haven't I called on… then he calls on me and he says "How have you been hiding from me, you are right in front of me! You are like a chameleon!" I thought that was pretty ironic. **

**XOXO**

**TheChameleonForever**

Cammie POV

The girls left me, but my mom showed up soon after.

"Hey kiddo. You look terrible," she said sympathetically. She sat down beside my bed and brushed the hair out of my face. She placed the back of her cool hand on my fore head.

"You have a fever. I'll tell the girls to collect the work you missed. If I need to I can pull a few strings if there is too much to do. Take a nap and I'll check on you later," my mom said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

The next time I woke up it was about 2 in the afternoon. No one would be out for another 45 minutes. I still wasn't hungry despite throwing up until my stomach was empty. I decided to go take a shower. I felt a lot better after so I sat down on my bed and pulled out my iPhone. Liz had tampered around so we could text in Gallagher. I quickly texted Macey, Liz, and Bex, who had study hall right now. It was risky but they could pull it off.

(Normal =Cammie, italics =Liz, bold= Bex, underline =Macey)

Hey

_How are you feeling?_

**Cammie!**

Zach looks depressed

LOL Macey & Bex, Liz I'm feeling ok, I've been better

It's true

**I have to agree with Mace**

_He isn't that cocky today_

Hmmmmm… Does the Zachary Goode have feelings?

Um speaking of him he's trying to read our convo

**Deeeeesperaaaaate**

_Omg…he wouldn't dare tell on us. _

**BASTARD**

Sorry Cam TTYL GTG

Bye

I sighed. Just then my phone beeped.

**Cammie Bear!**

Grant?

**The one and only! How are you****? I miss you**

LOL I'm ok. Been better.

**Awwww. Cove Ops is boring without you.**

WTF Grant are you in Solomon's class?

**Ya…. he caught me I'm screwed. Gtg Cammie Bear!**

I laughed that was soooo Grant. I lay back down and decided to get a bit more sleep before the girls came back. Things would no doubt get pretty crazy.

Zach POV

In study hall I caught Bex, Macey and…_Liz?! _Texting on their phones. I tried to see who they were texting but they noticed and rotated their phones so I couldn't see. I sighed. Fine, then I could always…I raised my hand and looked at them pointedly. They quickly stashed their phones away and went back to work. Macey and Bex were glaring at me. Macey walked by pretending to get a book and elbowed me hard in the ribs. I grimaced but said nothing. All day my mind had been on Cammie. What _was_ I trying to accomplish by playing her? No, by saying that. Truth was, I loved her. She was my life and I would die without her. So why I told Grant that? I don't know. I have always had the reputation as a player, and I guess I wanted it to stay that way. But now I didn't. Unfortunately, I was just a tad but late. I was hoping to talk to Cammie today, but since she is sick I guess I will have to wait until tomorrow. That is if I get the chance. She will most likely be avoiding me. What had I gotten myself into? I was snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. I disappeared. I passed Cammie's room on the way to my dorm and I contemplated listening in to her and her roommates but I would either

Get caught and tortured or

Hear them talking about what a bastard I am.

So, I decided against that. I was about to enter my dorm when I decided against it. I didn't want to talk about how stupid I am for letting Cammie go. So I ended up at the library. I just sat in front of the fireplace and watched the snowfall outside the window. I must have dozed off because I woke up to Nick shaking me telling me we had to bail Grant out f Solomon's detention for texting in Cove Ops. What idiot texts in Cove Ops. Grant has seriously out dumbed himself.

**I'm such an angel for updating so much today. YOU ARE WELCOME;) I hope this makes up for my long streak of not updating. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for this chappie, I know it is short**

Zach POV

I was walking back to the dorm when I was snatched and pulled into a dark passageway. I was gagged and tied up before I could even react. I could hear to people's quiet breathing and Macey talking to Grant and Nick.

"Oh, yeah, we just need to borrow Zach for a second. That's ok, right Nicky Bear?" I could imagine Macey pressing herself up against Nick. Honey potting was _so _her style.

"Uh-um- uh- y-yeah," Nick stuttered.

"Great! Bye Nick, Bye Grant, see you later!" she said happily. Then I heard her enter wherever I was. A light switch flipped on revealing a room empty except for Bex and her weapons, Liz with her experiments, and Macey with her make-up that was probably only legal in some parts of Europe. Bex grinned evilly and her British accent leaked through when she spoke.

"We just need you to answer some questions for us," she said. I yelled for help but I doubted anyone could hear considering the room was soundproof.

"So are you currently dating anyone? If you lie or don't answer we will test our, ah, _tools_ on you," Macey warned. I swallowed hard.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Uh yeah."

Liz stepped up.

"Then why did you say that to Grant?" she asked sounding hurt for Cammie.

"I don't know," I replied trying to control the signs of my lie.

"Lie!" Liz pipped up. She chose a vile and dropped it on my hair. It turned bright blue.

"WHAT THE HE-"

"NO CURSING!" Liz interrupted covering her ears.

"Ok. Fine. I said that to Grant because all the guys think I'm a player. All the girls always fall for me and I never fall back. I guess I wanted them to keep thinking that. And I was scared. Scared that if I got stuck in one relationship and it ended, I would be alone."

Liz frowned like she didn't like my answer but knew it was true. Bex grinned at me as she stepped forward.

"This will probably be the hardest question," she warned me. I nodded and swallowed.

"We know about your original mission from your mom. Would you tell Cammie about it if it meant ending your relationship forever?" she asked, dead serious. I gulped.

"Yes," I said in a low voice.

"Liar!" Bex yelled. Her eyes flashed, and she, Liz, and Macey unleashed their _projects_ on me.


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah I haven't updated in…forever. SO sorry, I just had no idea what to write, and I still kinda don't know. I'm just goin with the flow. Thanks for reviewing/following/favoriting! On with the story.**

Cammie POV

As soon as classes were over I put on my uniform, did my hair, and sprinted to Solomon's room. I could so get Grant out of detention. Solomon loves me. When I got there Mr. S was asking Grant:

"What exactly was so important that you had to text in my class? How did you even get this device to work in these walls?! Was it Ms. Sutton or Mr. Anderson?" Grant squirmed under his glare.

"Ummmmmm…" he started.

"It was my fault," I announced stepping into the room. Grant looked relived to see me, and Solomon looked surprised.

"As you probably know, I was sick today. Grant, he's like the big brother I never had. A real softy for me-"

"Hey!" Grant interrupted. I shot him a glare that said both _you know it's true _and _do you want out of trouble or not. _Grant shut up and I continued.

"As I was saying, Grant cares a lot about me and he was really worried about me. So he was really distracted from his other classes and by sending that text, which he deeply regrets, he was hoping to just get word I was ok so he could continue with his classes fully concentrating. So it isn't Grant's fault. If it is anyone's, it's mine. Please don't give him detention, Joey," I said with puppy dog eyes. Joe coughed, then squirmed.

"Well…I suppose I can make an exception here. But only this once. I am warning you, Mr. Newman," Mr. Solomon said carefully. Grant nodded so fast I thought his head would fall off. The he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of there as fast as humanly possible.

"Thanks Joe Joe," I yelled over my shoulder.

"Thanks Camster you are da bomb," Grant said appreciatively. I grinned.

"I know," I replied simply. I took Grant back to my room where Macey, Liz, Bex, Jonas, Nick, and Zach were. God knows why Zach was there. Anyway, Liz attacked me as soon as I walked in.

"Thank goodness you are better!" she cried.

"No one gave me a challenge, or beat me," Bex complained.

"No passed notes with me," Macey whined.

"And no one understood me in Advanced Encryption," Liz added. I laughed and hugged them all.

"I missed you guys to," I said. The boys were staring at us strangely during this exchange.

"Didn't you guys…. just see each other this morning?" Jonas asked hesitantly. I smiled. You had to love Jonas…. in a brotherly way of course. Grant, Zach, and Nick nodded.

"Yeah but we didn't see each other _all day,_" Macey complained with an eye roll.

"Oh," Nick said like he didn't understand at all. I laughed.

"Hey, Grant, I thought you had detention?" Jonas asked.

"Cams got me out."

"Did you pull the Goddaughter card?" Bex asked.

"Yup," I replied.

"Works every time."

"Anyway, let's do something," Bex said as she snuggled into Grant's lap. Liz and Macey were also on their boyfriend's laps. I didn't even acknowledge Zachary Goode. Yeah, we are on full name terms. At least I am.

"Would you rather?"

"Boring."

"Prank calls?"

"Bex, Macey, Liz and I did that last night."

"Spin the bottle?"

"Too many couples/sexual tension."

"7 minutes in heaven?"

"Same problem."

"Homework?"

"Ew and finished it."

"Flip, Sip, or Strip?"

"No alcohol."

"Never have I ever."

"I'm pretty sure I have done everything."

"Truth or dare?"

"How about _strip _truth or dare," Macey said triumphantly. She glared at everyone and we quickly agreed. Macey got a bottle and spun it. It landed on Jonas.

"JONAS! Truth or dare?" Macey asked with a smirk.

"T-t- truth?" Jonas asked. Lizzie patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"How far have you and Liz been?" she asked innocently. I rotated so I was lying on my stomach. This should be interesting. Jonas glanced at Liz to see if it was ok to answer. She gave a small nod.

"Third base," Jonas answered.

"Yeah JO BRO!" Grant yelled. Nick and Zach patted his shoulder. Liz and Jonas bushed. Jonas spun the bottle and it landed on Bex.

"Dare?" Jonas guessed. Bex grinned.

"YOU KNOW IT!"

"I dare you to strip to your… um undergarments and run down the hall and back screaming that aliens stole your clothes." Jonas said uncertainly. We all cracked up as Bex stripped down and ran out the door. We all continued to laugh as we heard her screaming and Grant watched with his jaw dropped. She came back in panting and she out her clothes back on. We got a few complaints from neighboring rooms and it took us a while to sober up. Finally, Bex spun the bottle and it landed on Zach.

"Truth or Dare, Pansy?" Bex growled.

"Dare," he said calmly.

"I dare you to call Dr. Steve's cell and tell him you love him and your sex was great and you can't wait to do it again," Bex said smirking. Zach blushed slightly, but pulled out his cell phone. He dialed the number, using *67, of course, and he put it on speaker.

(Normal= Zach, _Italics= DR. Steve)_

_Hello?_

Hey. I'm soooo in love with you.

_Excuse me? I think you have the wrong number. I am not gay._

Our sex last night? Awesome. I can't wait to do it again.

_This is Dr. Steve…_

I know! You are my boyfriend!

_Goodbye…_

Dr. Steve hung up and so did Zach. We were all laughing really hard, my stomach hurt. Even Zach was letting out a few chuckles. Not that I care. So, Zach spun and, of course, it landed on me. I stiffened.

"Truth or dare?" Zach asked quietly. Everyone was no silent, watching us with baited breath.

"Truth," I said worried he might dare me to kiss him, or worse.

"Are you a virgin?" he asked in a seemingly bored tone. I exchanged glances with Liz, Macey, and Bex. Only they knew the truth. They looked at me sympathetically.

"Why do you care?" I snapped. Zach sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Cammie, it's just a stupid game. And we all know the answer anyway. It's ok, you know, to be-"

"No," I cut him off.

"Yes, seriously, it is ok," Zach said.

"No, as in I am not a virgin," I corrected, so quietly only spies would have heard.

"_**What?!"**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god you don't know how SORRY I am! I have been so busy and have had writers block…I'm just really sorry. It has also been brought to my attention that in my summary I wrote GG6 instead of GG5. Just a typo. SORRY GUYS!**

Cammie POV:

I sighed and looked at the ground. Nick looked amused, Jonas horrified, Zach betrayed, and Grant just plain all shocked. The girls, of course, already knew.

"With who?!" Grant yelled. Nick snorted and Macey rolled her eyes. They were so perfect for each other.

"Blake Aranoldson. I met him over the summer two years ago. It was the night before I was leaving for Gallagher and he wanted to give me…something to remember him by," I said quietly.

"He was smokin'," Bex admitted with Liz and Macey nodding. I smiled.

"He was a god," I said.

"A sex god," Macey muttered under her breath. I rolled my eyes while Bex howled with laughter.

"Weren't you dating Zach?" Jonas asked uncertainly.

"Technically no. He never asked her out, they just kissed once," Liz replied.

"CAMMIE LOST HER VIRGINITY! CAMMIE HAD SE-" Grant started screaming but I cut him off slapping my hand over his mouth.

"Damnit, Grant, Tina Walters is three doors down!" I snapped. Zach was still looking at me betrayed and I felt like the bad guy so I said to him, "Oh please Zach build a bridge and get over it. Tell me you were a virgin when you met me." Zach opened his mouth then shut it. I nodded mostly to myself, then spun the bottle. It landed on Grant.

"Grant, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course."

"I dare you to let Bex give you a boner."

"Aw, Cam, you're playing dirty," Nick defended Grant. Grant ripped off his shirt and Bex happily ran her hands over his 6 pack. Grant spun and it landed on Nick.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth. You guys are insane."

"You mean good at dares?"

"Isn't that the same thing? Anyway, how far are you willing to go with Macey?"

"As far as she wants to! I don't want to hurt her!" Nick said with a "duh" tone.

"Awwwwwww," I cooed with Bex and Liz. "That is so adorable." Nick blushed and spun. It landed on Liz.

"Truth?" Nick asked. Liz looked offended.

"Dare, idiot. I'm no wimp." Liz said sassily. Nick blushed.

"Fine in the closet with Jonas for 10 minutes," he said smugly. Liz stood up and led Jonas into the closet. Kissing noises soon followed. Macey smirked.

"It's always the quiet ones," she said.

I groaned and Bex cracked up. Zach was still ignoring me and Grant looked horrified at the suggestiveness towards our best friends which were only feet away. 20 minutes later they came out.

"You were in for 20 minutes, not 10," Nick observed.

"I know," Liz said blushing and fixing her hair. Then she spun and it landed on Zach.

"Dare?"

"Sure."

"Talk to Cammie about what went on between you two." Zach sighed and looked at me.

"Fine. What do you want to know Cammie?"

"Are you glad we broke up?" I asked bluntly. There was silence around the room, tension building.

"Yes."

**Zach POV: **

As soon as I said it I regretted it. Cammie looked like she had been slapped. She got up and dashed out of the room. The others glared at me.

"You should leave now," Macey said sternly as Bax cracked her knuckles.

"And we are telling her about your original mission," Liz added.

I winced. I am so screwed. I headed back towards my dorm while the others split up running up and down halls calling for Cammie. I knew they were looking in vain. When Cammie wanted to be invisible, she was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay thank you everyone for reviewing/favorting/following! And if you haven't already check out my new story Who Am I. Thanks everyone!**

Cammie POV:

I sat in a secret passageway with my head in my hands. I couldn't remember if I had shown it to Zach or not, everything was spinning and out of control. _I'm not good enough. I'm not good enough._ Shut up, I wanted to tell the voice in my head. I leaned back against the wall and tried to take a deep breath.

"I'm ok," I told myself quietly. But even as I said this my voice wavered and cracked. Silent tears crept down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. A minute or two later I felt someone sit next to me. My eyes snapped open to see a sorrowful Zach beside me. He said nothing and neither did I. I jumped up and walked away.

"Cam," he whispered quietly grabbing my wrist. I flipped him off not bothering to try and stop crying. Then I sprinted towards our dorm. I swung the door open and found no one was there. I locked the door behind me and slid to the ground. I sat there for a minute just crying. I couldn't feel anything. My life was out of control. I wanted to feel in charge again. I got up shakily and walked to the bathroom. I locked that door too and put a chair under it. I could faintly hear Bex, Liz, and Macey banging on the door to our suite but I ignored it. I punched the mirror hard and pieces shattered. My hand was bleeding but I was in control. I picked up a piece gingerly.

"CAM! CAMMIE!" I could hear my friends desperately yelling. I took the piece and cut a long deep gash in my left arm from my wrist to elbow. I gasped. The suite door had now been kicked down and they were working on this door. I lifted my shirt and cut another long deep cut. This time I fell to the ground. I was losing blood.

"Cammie! Cammie please!" Liz was wailing. I made another cut blocking them out. I closed my eyes. I felt so weak. The door burst open and Bex, Liz, and Macey gasped. Bex scopped me up and Macey took the glass from my hand.

"NO!" I screamed. It wasn't very loud and I felt so tired. Liz was on her knees crying and Macey was hugging her. Bex was sprinting with me to the infirmary.

"Come on, Cam. Don't close your eyes," Bex said. Her voice was wavering. We were almost there.

"I'm…so…tired," I breathed.

"Don't be stupid, Cam. Come on," Bex said now sniffling. We reached the infirmary just as everything went black.

I woke up to a beeping sound. I blinked sleepily and yawned. I looked around and saw Macey, Bex and Liz crashed in the room. The infirmary room? Oh…now I remember. It was 4:32 am and Macey shot up. She noticed me awake and sighed in relief. She sat beside my hospital bed. Her eyes were watery and she shook her head.

"It's not worth it Cam, do you hear me? It's never worth it," she said gripping my frail hand. I nodded and yawned.

"I'm sorry Macey," I said. Then I cuddled up, still holding her hand and went back to sleep. When I woke up again the girls were gone but replaced with a note and boxes of chocolate. The note said they had to go to class but they hoped I would feel better. The nurse came in and told me I could leave this afternoon but I had to take this medicine and one of my friends had to be with me at all times. I was given extra gauze in addition to what was already wrapped around my stomach and arm. I quickly hurried back to my room trying to avoid everyone, but unfortunately I ran into the person I least wanted to see right now. Zach. I literally ran into him and he caught me, stabling me. His eyes went wide as he realized it was me. I felt too weak to try and break away and hoped he would let me go soon.

"Is it true?" He asked holding me out in front of him. His voice was quiet in the abandoned hall we were in. His eyes found the gauze wrapped around my arm and his hands felt my wrapped up belly under my shirt. I looked down.

"Cammie," he persisted taking my chin and forcing me to look at him, "did you…cut yourself?" His emerald eyes searched my blue ones for an answer. My eyes filled with tears and I nodded.

"Oh, _Cammie,_" he whispered horrified. He sat down and pulled me into his lap. I didn't resist, just buried my head in his shoulder and cried. Zach held me tight looking down on me worried.

"_Why _Cam? Why would you ever do that?" he asked softly.

"I," I started with a sob, "I thought I wasn't good enough. For you, or-or for Macey, or Bex, or-" Zach cut me off.

"Don't ever think that Cammie," he whispered. His voice cracked. "Don't you _ever _think that again." I nodded but kept crying and Zach just held me tight.

"I'm sorry Cam. Gallagher Girl, I just wanted to keep you safe. I wanted you to forget about me and be safe from any ties to the circle. I wanted you to move on and be happy and-" Zach started but I looked up at him and smiled.

"Just kiss me already, will you?" I said. Zach smirked and leaned down. Then we kissed.

**So that was a little sad but the rest of the chapters won't be this sad. Sorry I guess I'm in a depressed kinda mood :P **


End file.
